


Firsts.

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has to take care of the new guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought I was working with Nico today?” Percy crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at the man behind the desk to no avail. Mr. D doesn’t even look up, just keeps tapping away on his phone and sighs.

“I don’t care Peter. You’re breaking in the new boy today, it’s already all set up.”

Percy’s jaw tightens and he balls his hands to fists to keep his temper under control. “My name’s Percy.”  He hisses, but even that doesn’t manage to get the man to turn his head. Mr. D waves him off, like he can’t be bothered to tell him he doesn’t care, and Percy stomps off with a frustrated groan.  He passes Luke on his way out and ignores the raised eyebrow, just going back to the set to finish preparing for the scene to come. If he has to do this, the least he can try is to make it good.

 

By the time the guy comes in Percy is talking to Luke after all,  leaning against the wall while lights and cameras are set up properly. Percy showed him the mail he got about Nico having been booked for a different scene after all, and how he ‘gets to take care’ of their new boy instead. In other words: They are throwing a newbie at Percy because they don’t want to make the effort of showing him the ropes themselves.

Percy’s too wrapped up on the conversation to notice, Luke is taking up most of his attention  with ease because he knows it’s what Percy needs now, just letting him ramble on and whine for a little while.

“I swear he’s doing it on purpose, always giving me the straight guys.” Percy scrunches up his nose and sighs, rubs a hand over his face before he looks up at Luke again. The other man looks amused, he crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his head to the side.

“You don’t know if he is.” Luke says, quiet and patient. “Just because he did str -…”

They are interrupted by a muttered curse and when both turn their heads to the source of the noise, their eyes land on a tall blonde in sweatpants and a fraternity hoodie. Percy doesn’t even have to give Luke the ‘ _I told you so’_  look for him to understand what Percy was getting at earlier. It’s not the first time Percy has to work with one who isn’t actually into men at all, gay for pay so to say, and he really isn’t looking forward to going through this hassle again. Shooting is always easier when you know the attraction is mutual.

The guy looks up at them, untangling his feet from the cable he nearly stumbled over, and cracks a smile. Percy freezes, he knows that face.

“Percy?” He guy straightens up all the way and Percy’s face falls.  _Of fucking course_ , he curses internally but manages to keep a straight face. Luke still gives him the damned raised eyebrow  _again_ , always having read Percy like he’s an open book, but at least this time he stays quiet.

“Jason.” Percy wishes for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, sadly, his prayers are left unanswered and he has to force a smile onto his face instead. “Long time no see.”

Jason scratches the back of his neck and smiles shyly, looking Percy once up and down before he answers. “Yeah, I guess it’s been a while.”

Percy nods without replying, turning his face to Luke’s for a moment who looks like he might die from curiosity. A smile twitches on Percy’s lips at the expression on the other man’s face, and the obvious hard attempts to stay quiet, so he gives up and fills Luke in. “We went to high school together.”

* * *

 

The thing about shooting porn is that it’s not even half as pleasant as watching it. It takes forever, especially when you’re paired with someone new to the business, even more so when said person isn’t gay to begin with. The second of panic in Jason’s eyes when Percy asked him if he’s ever been fucked before was enough to ruin the last bit of hope Percy had held and he mentally steeled himself for the inevitably hard day to come.

He can only do so much to make Jason comfortable, and it’s not like they have time to ease into this when they have a scene to get on tape, and for most of the time it feels like both of them would rather this was over soon.

Back in school, they weren’t exactly what Percy would call friends. Sure, they knew each other, but they were never close given that Jason was captain of the football team and Percy  _that gay kid_  on the swim team. Things obviously have changed since then, in more ways than one, but the spark of chemistry Percy had felt between them years back is still there and it’s the one thing he is trying to build on now.

It works more or less, it makes moving together and against one another a lot easier than it would have been without, and it seems to slowly take the tension between them away too. Jason relaxes after a while and lets Percy guide him through, listens to the words whispered against his skin that Percy covers up as kisses and even plays along when Percy flirts with him just a little.

It’s definitely not one of the best scenes he has shot so far, but judging from the look of approval on the director’s face when he dismisses them, it was good enough.

“You okay?” Percy asks when he sees Jason’s mechanical movements in the shower next to his. It’s not rare for models to feel off after shooting a scene, Percy gets it every now and again too even after all the things he did so far, but the way Jason scrubs himself from lube and sweat and cum still worries Percy.

“I don’t know. Wasn’t quite how I imagined my first time with a guy to go down.” Jason mutters his reply, head ducked under the shower spray which only muffles his words even more. Percy frowns, shutting off the water and taking two towels off the rack to hand one to Jason too.

“Why’d you agree to the shoot then?” Percy can’t deny it, he is curious now. Not only because Jason basically just admitted that he has thought about having sex with a guy before, but also because he wants to understand the reasoning behind a, frankly stupid, decision like this.

Taking the towel from Percy with a weak smile, Jason shrugs. He looks a bit lost, confused, like he’s not sure what he has gotten himself into.   
“I wanted to try, and it was the easiest way. Plus, it pays well.” He grimaces as he starts to dry himself off, and Percy studies Jason’s face for a moment before he turns away to get dressed.

“But you did porn before? They told me you did some straight stuff. You gotta know it’s not like real sex.” Percy is not quite sure why it bothers him so much, but he simply doesn’t get why Jason would do something like this. From the looks of it, Jason doesn’t either. He doesn’t answer, just silently starts to pull on his clothes and that worries Percy even more. Watching Jason, Percy struggles with himself for a moment, then he heaves a sigh loud enough to make Jason look up.

“Come home with me and I’ll make it up to you.” Percy runs a hand through his hair. “In there, that didn’t count. If you… if you want to, I’ll give you a proper first time.”

* * *

 

It’s probably unprofessional, it definitely isn’t a good idea and Percy isn’t even sure why he’s doing this. Jason agreed, if only hesitantly so, and he let Percy take his hand and pull him all the way out of the building and to his car without saying a word of protest. He’s quiet for the entire drive too, even while Percy chatters on about his cat Blackjack and how he never has time to go swimming anymore. Percy’s flat isn’t far away, but he doesn’t give silence a chance to take over and turn their situation awkward, even if he has to do all the talking on his own.

Jason doesn’t relax, Percy can see the tension linger in his body, how he barely rests back against the seat, how his legs bounce a little and how his hands are clasped together a bit too tight to be comfortable. Percy doesn’t let it get to him, he knows this is more about the offer he made Jason than it is about Percy himself, and he guesses he probably would be nervous as well if the situation was reversed.

When Percy pulls up and parks in front of the apartment building though, Jason is shaking his head and biting his lip. Percy looks at him questioningly, waiting for whatever Jason has to say to come out, already suspecting what he’s going to hear.

“I can’t… I can’t do this.” Jason runs his fingers through his hair and Percy bites back his reply. Technically, Jason already  _has_  done this, and Percy isn’t sure how what they are… were about to do is any worse, but he’s not about to try and convince Jason nevertheless.

“Okay.” He shrugs when Jason looks at him with wide eyes. “We don’t have to.”

Jason looks surprised, like he hadn’t expected Percy would let him off that easy, and Percy would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt a little bit.

“Do you want to come upstairs and see a movie? Catch up?” Percy asks casually, leaning back in the driver seat and looking at Jason with an easy smile. They might haven’t been friends back in school, but that doesn’t mean Percy isn’t happy to see Jason again. “I’ll keep my hands to myself, promise.”

Jason actually huffs a little laugh when Percy winks at him, and finally, Jason nods.

* * *

 

 “Thank you.” Jason leans in the frame of Percy’s front door, smiling and strikingly handsome now that the frown is permanently wiped off his face. They had a really good night, and in the end there was far more to talk about than either of them had expected. There’s not a whole lot of shame left between two people after having had sex with one another in front of a bunch of cameras and a room full of people, Percy has learned that early on, but he’s still glad that it worked with Jason too. The spark of chemistry bloomed between them, and Percy came to decide that seeing Jason again and just  _clicking_  with him was absolutely worth the hard morning.

“Nothing to thank me for.” He smiles back, leaning right in front of Jason, almost in the other one’s space. “Text me some time, if you wanna hang out again.”

Jason’s face lights up at the words and he nods eagerly. “I will.”

* * *

 

_Is it too late to take you up on your offer?_

Percy stares at the screen of his phone without understanding for a full minute before it clicks into place and he remembers the only offer he had made Jason in the first place. He smiles a little to himself, it’s been a little over two months, and if Percy is being honest, he had given up on ever getting into Jason’s pants outside of that one scene they did together.

**No…if you’re sure this time?**

Percy is grinning when he sends his reply, and it doesn’t go amiss by Luke standing on the other side of the room. They’re only taking a ten minute break then they have to get back to it and redo parts of the scene that had been interrupted by a passing ambulance.

“Texting Jason again?” Luke asks and winds an arm around Percy’s waist. He can’t help but shiver a little, Luke has always had this effect on him - probably why they get paired up so often.

Instead of answering, he tilts the screen so Luke can read from where he’s now resting his chin on Percy’s shoulder.

_Yeah. Call me when you get out?_

Luke chuckles when he reads the words, and Percy is grinning too, typing out a quick reply before he puts his phone away and leans a little more into Luke’s hold.

“Looks like you’re getting laid.” Luke teases, wiggling his brow when Percy turns his face to the side to look at him. He rolls his eyes, but it’s hard to hide the fondness.

“I’m getting laid a lot, in case you forgot what we’re doing here.” This time, it’s Luke who rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t bother replying. They only have a minute left before they continue filming, and if they want it to go smoothly, they have to concentrate on different things than who Percy might get it on with outside of work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a bit lazy, so I cut the smut in two parts. Gonna publish the rest of it soon. It's already in the works ;)

The second Jason opens the door, Percy can already tell he’s nervous. He’s fidgeting and his smile is shaky, and Percy starts doubting that they will go through with this after all. They spent a lot of time together since they’ve met again, but except for some shy kisses that Percy isn’t sure could even be counted, nothing happened between them after they did the scene together. And now here he stands, looking at Jason biting his lip even though it was him who asked Percy to come here.

“Not gonna let me in?” Percy teases softly, his head cocked to the side and his smile only a little bit cheeky. It snaps Jason out of his stupor, and with embarrassment colouring his cheeks red, he steps to the side and lets Percy pass.

“Is this weird? I… I feel like I shouldn’t have asked.” Jason’s hair is already standing up in ten different directions, but nevertheless he runs his fingers through it again, making it look even more like a mess than before. Percy takes a step closer, only enough that he can reach out and squeeze Jason’s shoulder.

“I like you. It doesn’t feel weird to me. But if you’re not sure you want this, I’m not gonna do anything, alright?”  He catches Jason’s eyes to make sure the other one is actually listening to him, and more so that he understands what Percy is saying. He still doesn’t know where Jason’s sudden change of mind came from, but he wants to be sure that they are both on the same side before he does anything that could ruin the friendship that has begun growing between them.

"You like me?" Jason whispers like that surprises him, and Percy comes another step closer until he's right in Jason's space.

"I do. You think I would have come if I didn't?" Carefully, gauging the other man's reaction, Percy settles both his hands on Jason's chest, a soft touch before he lets them wander higher, and finally loops them around Jason’s neck.

"I want to kiss you." Percy mumbles and, just as slowly as everything before, presses himself against Jason completely. They stand flush together from chest to waist and Jason looks a bit unsure when he winds his arms around Percy’s waist in return. "May I?"

Instead of answering him, Jason closes the distance between them, tilting his head and pressing their lips together tentatively. Percy hums and ignores the way his stomach flutters at the contact to concentrate on kissing back instead. They fit together with ease, Jason is just the right size for Percy to melt against, and once he grows comfortable Jason turns out to actually be a very good kisser. He lets Percy take charge, adapts when he deepens the kiss and even moans a little when  Percy bites him playfully.

"Let's go sit down somewhere." Percy speaks the words against Jason’s lips in between smaller, more innocent kisses and Jason makes a soft sound that Percy takes as agreement. He lets his hands run down Jason’s arms to take his hands and then starts walking backward down the hall and into the living room. Neither of them says a word when Percy pushes Jason to sit down and climbs into his lap, both of them moving to meet each other’s lips in a kiss this time.

For a while it’s all they do, lazy and deep kisses, always slow but always with passion behind it. Percy can feel it burn through him with devastating heat, leaving him breathless and with a low desire pooling in his groin. When he breaks the kiss, it’s only to press more along the line of Jason’s jaw, to his ear and eventually down his neck, gauging his reaction to see what he likes best. Percy lets his teeth catch on Jason’s neck ever so slightly and feels him shiver underneath the touch. A smirk plays on Percy’s lips when he looks up at Jason again.

“You like that?” He traces the spot with his finger before he meets Jason’s eyes, finding them dark and wide. The other man nods and bites his lip, looking shy with the redness spreading over his cheeks. Percy dances his fingers down Jason’s chest, a small and teasing smile on his lips before he leans in to kiss Jason again. There’s more heat behind it now, more tongue and teeth and Jason’s hands dipping under the hem of Percy’s shirt. Moaning quietly, Percy pushes back against the touch, rolling his hips on Jason’s lap. He can feel the hardness there, and he’s pretty sure that Jason can feel his as well.

“Percy.” There’s a hand in his hair, tugging him back softly, and then he feels Jason’s lips on his throat, his neck, just above the collar of his shirt, biting and kissing, insecurity falling away with every second passing.  

"Can I take it off?" Jason's hand is fisted into the front of Percy’s shirt, and his lips are not leaving Percy’s skin until the man curses quietly and murmurs for him to go on.

Jason doesn’t only strip Percy of his shirt, but he takes off his own too before they draw each other close again. The contact of skin on skin makes Percy shiver and he presses himself close against Jason, wanting to feel him wherever he can as much as he can. Jason seems to feel similar, his hands splay on Percy’s back and hold him in place as he moves his lips over the line of Percy’s shoulder now.

“Bed?” Percy more moans than speaks the word, tracing the lines of Jason’s back and trying very hard to stick to taking this slow instead of just tearing off the rest of their clothes and making Jason fall apart right here. Jason doesn’t give Percy an answer, but he follows when Percy slides off his lap and stands up, immediately seeking out Percy’s lips again. They stand pressed together, Jason’s hands cupping Percy’s face now as his own work Jason’s belt open, then his jeans, and finally push both down and let them hit the floor. When Percy palms Jason’s bulge through his briefs he gets the most delicious, needy sound in return, along with Jason pressing up against his hand like he’s searching for more.

On the way to the bedroom Percy loses his own trousers as well, between breathed laughter and chaste kisses, and finally, _finally_ , Percy is pushing Jason down on the bed and sliding between his legs. They find each other’s lips with ease now, trading deep and gentle kisses while their hands roam and explore. Jason gets bolder with every touch, and Percy can tell he really is getting into it. With a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth, Percy grinds his hips down against Jason’s, earning a shocked moan in return. Jason’s head falls back with a quieter gasp, but he’s still looking at Percy with lust blown eyes. Percy does it again, slower this time, and at the same time, he kisses a path down Jason’s neck.

“You want to top?” Percy rasps out, his voice a bit hoarse. He doesn’t bother looking up at Jason, too busy sucking on the skin between his collarbones and leave a faint red mark.

“No.” That does make Percy look up after all, eyebrow raised and movements stilling to give Jason a moment to really think about how he wants this. His face is determined though, and he reaches out to thread his fingers through Percy’s hair when he answers. “I want to know what it feels like, what _you_ feel like.”

Percy would be damned if he denied Jason a wish like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot I meant to post this o.o

Making Jason relax is Percy’s first priority, but he can tell that the nerves are getting the better of the blonde. He feels Jason’s fingers tracing impatient circles on his shoulders, feels the shaky rise and fall of Jason’s chest with every breath and feels the tension in Jason’s shoulders. Percy knows it’s no use telling Jason to calm down, so instead, Percy pushes himself up a little to meet Jason’s lips again.

Jason seems to find comfort in the familiarity of Percy’s kisses, he melts back into the mattress, even moans when Percy draws his bottom lip between his teeth. His restless hands still, one tangles in Percy’s hair, the other settles at the small of Percy’s back, holding him close. Like before, Percy grinds against Jason, breaking the kiss only when he hears Jason moan into his mouth.

When Percy is sure Jason is comfortable, he traces his earlier path down Jason’s neck with his lips again. Part of him wants to suck a mark into the skin, bite Jason’s shoulder in a way that will bruise, just to show everyone that they were together like this, but Percy knows it’s only going to get Jason in trouble. Instead he lets his teeth graze over the skin, grinning when he manages to make Jason shiver, and even more so when his lips closing around Jason’s nipple draw a stifled moan out of the other man.

Percy takes his time, caressing all of Jason’s bared skin, or at least all that he can reach. He licks Jason’s belly button, bites the skin curving over Jason’s hipbone, latches his teeth to the inside of Jason’s thigh - until Jason is breathing heavily and asking for more.

“Please.. you.. you’re driving me crazy.” Jason whispers the words with a breathy chuckle, and when Percy looks up at him, he finds Jason’s cheeks pink with embarrassment. Percy complies happily, hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jason’s briefs and pulls off the last bit of clothing. Even though Percy has seen Jason naked before, he still takes his time to look, lets his eyes travel shamelessly all over Jason’s body. It makes Jason blush even more, but there’s a soft smile on his lips too, like he’s pleased that Percy is enjoying the view. His hands settle on either of Jason’s knees, pushing them apart ever so slightly before he bends down between Jason’s legs.

With a wink, Percy presses a wet kiss to the base of Jason’s cock, revelling in the barely concealed, needy sound Jason makes in response.The last time Percy did this, he couldn’t exactly make it good for Jason. It was supposed to look good on camera, not feel good - Percy wants to make up for that now.

Before he gets down to it though, Percy crawls over Jason once more, connecting their lips and rubbing his clothed erection against Jason ever so slightly. He smiles when Jason shudders at the contact, and presses a last kiss to the man’s lips before moving on.

“Do you have lube or do I need to get my own?” Percy whispers, now kissing along Jason’s jaw again, hoping to distract him enough not to get nervous again.

“Plastic bag, left side.” The response comes as a moan - Percy’s hand is roaming over Jason’s chest again, his thumb circling one of Jason’s nipples. Another kiss, this one just underneath Jason’s ear, and then Percy rolls off him to the side of the bed. Just like Jason said, there’s a plastic bag lying in front of the bedside table and Percy finds both lube and a condom in it. Jason takes a shaky breath when Percy settles between his legs again, the condom discarded next to them for now.

“Do you want to stop?” Percy asks, rubbing the inside of Jason’s thigh in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. He doesn’t get an answer at first, and Percy almost starts worrying that Jason has changed his mind but won’t admit it when the blonde props himself up on an elbow to meet Percy’s eyes.

“No. Just nervous.”

Percy nods, pecks the spot he had been caressing and gives Jason a reassuring smile. “I’ll be careful, and you can stop me any time. Try to relax, okay?”

This time Jason only nods, his lower lip drawn between his teeth as he watches Percy carefully. To give Jason another moment, Percy goes back to what he had wanted to do earlier: he licks a stripe up the length of Jason’s cock. A surprised moan tumbles from Jason’s lips, and when Percy wraps his around around the tip, tongue pressed up against the underside, Jason lets himself fall back against the mattress.

It’s distraction enough, Percy sucks and licks slowly, offering just the barest hint of relief so Jason doesn’t notice him uncapping the lube. Percy isn’t trying to be sneaky, but he knows it’s easier when you don’t know what’s coming. More and more quiet moans fill the room, Jason’s hand finds Percy’s hair again and he uses the moment to circle Jason’s rim with his slicked finger.

It doesn’t quite stop Jason from stiffening at first, but all it takes to make him relax again is Percy humming around his cock, sending vibrations all the way down. Percy knows better than to rush, he takes his time to coax his first finger in, and even more before he starts to move. Jason squirms at the unusual sensation, but if the way his grip on Percy’s hair tightens is anything to go by, he’s still enjoying himself.

While Percy doesn’t mind going slow, the increasingly wanton sounds Jason lets loose don’t exactly make it easy on him. He’s been stretching and opening Jason for a much longer time than he would have given himself, but Percy still is too afraid of hurting him to go faster than this.

"Percy." Jason pants his name, tugging on Percy’s hair until he lets go of Jason’s cock and looks up at Jason with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not going to break. Can you..can you please just do it?"

 

That's all the invitation Percy needs, he slips out of his underwear and pulls his fingers out, holding Jason’s eyes as he unwraps the condom and rolls it down on his erection. Jason’s eyes widen a little when Percy lubes his cock and kneels between Jason's legs, spreading them until he can align himself with Jason’s entrance.

Percy shifts, holding himself up on one hand next to Jason's head and holding Jason’s leg with the other. He holds Jason's gaze, and when he finds no doubt in them, he starts to push in. There’s still some pain, the burn of being stretched, Percy can tell by the way Jason’s face scrunches up and by the stutter in his breathing. Instinctively, Percy leans down to connect their lips again, kissing Jason as gentle as he can, hoping to take away some of the other one’s pain.

Jason’s arms come to loop around Percy’s neck, holding him right where he is and deepening their kiss. When Jason winds his legs around Percy’s waist as well, Percy lets go of the one he’d been holding and sneaks his arm underneath Jason’s shoulder instead. They are _so close_ like this, when Jason breaks their kiss and Percy moves his lips along Jason’s neck instead, their bodies are almost flush.

“This looked a lot easier when you did it.” Jason whispers, stroking his fingers through Percy’s hair gently and making the other boy chuckle.

“Give it a minute. I have more practice, that’s all.” Percy reassures him, eyes falling closed where he has buried his face against the crook of Jason’s shoulder. He rolls his hips carefully, eliciting a gasp from Jason that he first mistakes for pain. Before he can apologise though, Jason presses back against him and takes a shaky breath.

“Do that again.” He purrs the words into Percy’s ear, pushing at Percy with the legs wrapped around his waist. A small grin sneaks it’s way onto Percy’s lips, he wraps his hand tighter around Jason’s shoulder and pulls out just a little. The moan that leaves Jason’s lips when Percy pushes back inside sounds absolutely wrecked, so Percy repeats it almost immediately, chasing the low noises out of the other man.

Together, they settle into an easy rhythm, rocking against and with each other, moans pressed like kisses into each other’s skin. It feels far too good, Jason’s lips are on Percy’s neck, on his shoulder, and Jason’s hands trace all over his back, sometimes caressing, sometimes scratching. They find each other’s lips again, sloppy kisses that are mostly hushed moans into each other’s mouth  until finally, Percy can bring himself to straighten up enough to look at Jason underneath him.

The sight is mesmerising. Jason’s skin is flushed all the way down his chest that falls and raises with his ragged breathing, his pink lips are parted and his eyes glazed over. There’s a sheen of sweat on his skin, and his hair is dishevelled beyond hope but nevertheless Percy can’t help thinking that Jason looks _absolutely beautiful._

When he bends back down this time, he wraps one hand around Jason’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jason throws his head back in pleasure, the grip on Percy’s arm tightening as his eyes fall closed. Percy grins, kissing along the line of Jason’s throat and speeding the hand around Jason’s erection. He can feel himself nearing the edge, but Percy doesn’t want to let go before Jason has come.

"Percy." Jason whispers his name like a prayer, quietly under his breath again and again. He curses  under his breath and arches off the mattress, allowing Percy to push deeper with every thrust of his hips. The angle changes and Jason cries out, rocking back against Percy and tugging lightly at his hair.

"Good?" Percy smirks, nibbling at the lobe of Jason’s ear and trying to aim his next thrust to the same spot. He earns another gasp, but no other answer than a breathless ' _fuck_ ' from Jason. After that, it doesn't take Jason long. His breathing gets increasingly ragged, his moans careless and the small kisses he has littered all over Percy’s shoulder become sloppy as well.

It's like a lightning bolt shoots through Jason, his back curves upward at the same moment that his head hits the mattress again. Without stopping his stroking on Jason's cock, Percy’s eyes fall shut and he lets go as well, cursing and moaning against the skin of Jason's neck. Pleasure crashes over Percy  like waves on a beach, Jason’s legs tighten around his waist, and then Percy can feel the wetness shooting between their chests. He strokes Jason through his orgasm, more careful now, until he can't keep up his own pace anymore and comes too, with a drawn out moan that might have been Jason's name.

 

When Percy comes down from the high of his climax, Jason is still panting heavily. His hold on Percy hasn't loosened, but instead of gripping him tightly, Jason is now smoothing his fingers over Percy’s skin.

Only for a second longer, Percy rests his forehead against Jason’s collarbone. The he presses a quick peck to the skin there and pulls away, wanting to clean up their mess before it could start to get dry and nasty. Jason watches Percy carefully as he disappeared into the bathroom through the door on the right, seemingly relieved when Percy comes back with a towel after having disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Jason whispers a little tiredly as Percy wipes down over his chest, and Percy smiles at him wearily.

“Not unless you want me to?” The smile on Percy’s lips is shy, insecure even. They didn’t talk about what would come after, how this would affect them, and Percy scolds himself internally for not having thought about this beforehand.

“Hell no. Stay… please?” Jason returns Percy’s smile just as tentatively, wrapping his fingers around Percy’s wrist and tugging a little as soon as Percy drops the towel to the floor. Seeing that Jason wants him here makes Percy’s stomach flutter traitorously again, but he ignores the feeling and lets Jason pull him back into the bed. Throwing all his caution into the wind, Percy slides up against Jason’s side, pillowing his head on Jason’s shoulder and cuddling into him.

“Thank you.” Jason whispers, turning toward Percy and wrapping him in his arms. It takes some wiggling and shifting before both of them are comfortable, but eventually Percy lets his eyes fall closed and melts against the warmth of Jason’s body against his.

“Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought of this last part c:


End file.
